To work this out
by Hpfanficwriter31204
Summary: Hermione has always had a crush on fred... But how will she tell him? When certain... Events... Happen how will it work out between the two? RATED M FOR SMUT AND MORE FREMIONE
1. chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fan fic so don't judge to hard,I own nothing except the story line, the rest Goes to queen J K Rowling. Rated M for sexual scenes. And this is set after the war, Fred survives and Percy moves back to the burrow

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Hermione?' Harry said wondering what was wrong, she never day dreamed, she was always on task.' Hermione?' He said a little louder, what could she be thinking about? She had been like this ever since the war, ever since she taught the battle of hogwarts…

Hermione finally looked up. 'Oh hi Harry' she exclaimed as if he hadn't been saying her name for about five minutes.

'Hermione what are you thinking about?'

'He could have died…' She whispered

'Who?'

'Fr… Um Voldemort… He could have died earlier if I wasn't so stupid about Ron leaving' she felt proud as she covered her longing up. Ever since she saved Fred in the battle of hogwarts she couldn't stop thinking about him, how his dirty red hair and the fear in his eyes blended with the wound on his chest. He had ripped off his shirt and Hermione had healed him.

They were at the burrow and she still had a few hours to waste until Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mrs Weasly and herself went to Weasly Wizard Wheezes to see the shop in full swing.

Tap tap scratch tap. Hermione looked at the window and a brown owl stared back. She opened the window and took the letter, thanking the owl, she observed the letter and read her name, writen in firey red ink, she opened it up and read it,

Dear Hermione, I was wondering if you could help with our latest product, come in asap, love Fred and George

Hermione was beaming, she couldn't wait! She quickly changed and disapperated straight away.

Hermione walked in with the goofiest smile and went straight to the counter.

'Hey george, how can I help?' She asked while looking around for Fred. George smiled mischievously and said to go out back and pointed to the stair turned quickly after saying thank you and she practically ran up the stairs. She turned and went in the first door on the left and realised she was locked out, she muttered aloehemora and in she went. Only to stop dead in her tracks after seeing Fred. She had walked into a bathroom, and there was Fred, muttering 'uhh mione'. He was stroking his penis and saying her name. Hermione instantly blushed and ran out of the room. She was not about to tell what she had just seen.

Hermione went back down to edge and just told him that she couldn't find Fred. He bought her story and he went of to find him. George came back with a puzzled look on his face and said

'Hermione he's in his office, first door on the left'

'Ok thank you'

Hermione was puzzled. Wasn't the door she had just opened? She went to the door and knocked

'Come in!'

Hermione went in and sat on the chair on her side of the desk and Fred started talking.

'So I was wondering if you could figure this out?' He handed it to her but she dropped it because her hands we're shaking. It went under the desk. Great! Hermione ducked down and picked up the paper only to find she was inches away from his bulging member. She quickly ducked back up and read the paper

I start with M and end with U,

best equation ever it's_

Hermione stared at this document forever until finally giving up

'No I can't there is almost nothing to go on' she addmitted

'Me and you'

'What Rea-'

' good isn't it? We call this the mind stinker. We are going to enchant boxes with riddles like these so smart people can't get in and- Hermione? Are you listening? HERMIONE'

Hermione suddenly snapped back to attention and simply said 'yes?'

'Listen Hermione, I know what you saw.' Hermione went beet red and looked out the window ' I-I- I love you Hermione.'

Hermione couldn't believe her ears Fred Weasley loved her.

'Fred?'

'Yes Hermione?'

'I love you to.' And at that she simply apperated out of the office and back to the burrow. She didn't want anyone to know about what had happened so she pretended to be ill. She cooked some oats, rice, dye, carrots and milk together and pretended to vomit in The toilet.

'Oh my Hermione!' Mrs Weasley he'd walked past and seen her (fake) gagging. 'We need to get you to a healer!'

' no Mrs Weasley I'm *cough* fine!' Hermione hoped this was enough to keep her home. 'I just need some rest'

' ok dear, well up to bed and call of you need me!'

Hermione ran up the stairs into the room she shaired with Ginny.

The next day….

Hermione had decided to talk to Fred about it, so she simply apperated to the front of the shop and went in. There was George and Fred standing behind the counter.

''Ello ermine, what brings you here?' George asked

'I have an idea for a new product' she answered, hoping for a chance with Fred alone, who was now turned away from her, facing the glass cupboards, filled with sweets.

'Cool ok well I just started shift so Mabey Fred can take you..?'

'Erm well yeah uh Hermione right this way.' Fred glared at his 'twin.

Hermione and Fred walked up the stairs and went into Fred's office.

'So, a new idea huh?' Fred was avoiding eye contact

'Er… No… I thought we should talk.' Hermione said, trying to catch his eye.

'I meant what I said Hermione, I love you.'

'Me too Fred, me too.'

'Well what should we do about it?'

'We could meet up for coffee, I don't think this is the place of time, Fred.'

' yeah ok let's say… After work,'

' OK I'll see you there.' Hermione stood up and walked to the door,

'Bye Hermione See you on our date!''

Hermione instantly blushed and quickly walked out the door then apperated to the burrow. 'Hey Hermione!' Ginny said as Hermione walked into the shaired room.

'Hey gin' Hermione said quickly, trying to hide her blushing face.

'Hermione? Are you ok?' Ginny got closer to he face ' hang on a sec, oh merlin Hermione! Why didn't you tell me about hi, quick, I want name age and all the details!'

' gin? How did you know? I'm sorry I know Ron will be so disappointed…'

'What. Is . His. Name Hermione!'

' gin I'll make you a deal, if you kept this a secret and help me get ready for our… Date, then I will tell you ok?'

Ginny was smiling wildly, 'OK Hermione, I will help you and keep your little secret'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok so first chapter done :). How was it?

Reviews are like chapters… Reviews = chapters ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok guys so the last chapter was uploaded more than once. It was a glitch!! I've fixed it now so all good. Thx for all the reviews!!

' Gin is this really necessary?' Hermione asked impatiently.

'Yes! I'm nearly done!'

There in the bathroom at the burrow hermione was being poked and prodded as Ginny was doing hermiones makeup hair and outfit which was heavily disapproved by hermione

' and done!' Hermione turned around and looked in the Merra she couldn't believe what she saw Ginny had done a great job. she was wearing a blue dress that had a white bar around her waist that fit her curves perfect. She had her hair Half up half down with her curls going over her shoulder and had a touch of make up around her eyes with highlights on the cheeks.

'Oh Gin it's perfect thank you' Hermione she hugged her best friend just before Jenny exclaimed' Hermione you're going to be late go go go go!'

Hermione waited nervously outside Weasleys wizard wheezes. She waited she realise they never actually agreed on a place to go just then Fred walked out.

' hello M'lady'

'Hey fred'

' come on we are going to be late for our reservation!'

"You made a reservation? Whe-"

Just then and she felt a familiar tugging she then appeared with Fred outside a neat little cottage.

"Fred where are we?"

"In Paris" Fred answered nonchalantly

"What? Paris!?"

Just then a short woman came over from the reception desk

"avez-vous une réservation?" The woman asked

"Oui table pour 5 heures". Fred replied

"ok juste par ici"

Fred and Hermione sat at the table the woman pointed to.

"You can speak French?!" Hermione asked astounded

"You seem surprised Hermione , you underestimate me?" Fred said pretending to look hurt

"No I just didn't expect it "Hermione said embarrassed

Fred just gave her a wink. He suddenly turned serious.

" hermione I think we need to talk."

Hermione had been dreading this.

"Fred I… I meant it I love you'

" I love you too"

"Friends?"

"Nope"

Hermione sat there with her mouth wide open.

"I want to be more…" Fred whispered quietly

"Hey Fred"

"Yeah…?"

" me too"

Fred and hermione had a nice French dinner, both overjoyed with the outcome of the evening. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret for now. Fred went back to his flat above the store and hermione to the burrow.

As soon as hermione got through the weasleys front door, shutting it quietly behind her, Ginny ran over, grabbed Hermione's arm and practically dragged her upstairs. When they got into the bedroom Ginny looked hermione straight in the eyes and said

"Is it one of my brothers?"

Hermione gulped then nodded. Ginny gave her the biggest smile.

"We can be sisters! Now, it can't be Charlie or bill, coz they're too old, or Percy coz he's a prat, or Ron coz you guys are over" as she listed through her brothers she counted on her fingers. Her eyes went wide with realisation. "It it a twin?" Mione nodded "George?" Mione shook her head "Fred!?"

"Yes. He took me to Paris tonight"

"Lucky" Ginny huffed. "If he hurts you i'll kick his ass"

Hermione stifled a giggle

Soo… sorry I haven't updated… I've been busy… DONT KILL ME!!!

Annnny waaaay… how was it? If you have suggestions they are very much welcome.


End file.
